


Last moments

by windup_shantotto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Death, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Multi, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windup_shantotto/pseuds/windup_shantotto
Summary: Contains final cutscene spoiler.Life can be cruel. Happy endings aren't always assured. Sometimes losing someone to save the the word is the only choice. And so, this had to be done.





	Last moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fiction, and first time sharing my writings in general. I'm sorry if this is short or feels meh, I tried it my best to put myself into Emet's place to word that out lol.  
I accept constructive criticism to improve myself in the future!

My dear,  
Oh, how I thought I have lost you  
How long has it been since I feared I would never find you?  
I lost my mind counting  
Almost lost hope trying  
But here we are, as you stand before me  
Only to see that my time has come to an end  
Saddening, isn’t it?  
‘Heroic act’ as you would call it  
Funny coming from one who fights to bring the Dark

My dear,  
Ah, how painful it feels  
Do you realize how I hoped you will come to your mind?  
I feared no death, but to see it happen  
And done by you- Is it peace you wish to give me?  
Part of me feels grateful, yet…  
Oh, how I wish I could stay with you  
Feel you around me- cherish my moments with you  
This may be selfish of me, but I can hardly assume you would understand me  
I can’t help but curse our cruel fate that ended up parting us like that

My dear,  
It’s time I depart once and for all  
Thus, I shall remind you to remember  
Remember that we lived  
You and I, together as friends- or lovers  
Whatever you see it, they were nothing but lovely moments  
Oh, this blank hole you shattered in me  
Life is a sad thing, my dear  
But please- Smile for me  
Let me see you smiling one more time

My dear,  
As I take my last breath,  
Do know that I loved you to my fullest  
And I will miss you  
Never did I say this to you,  
But I hope you feel it…

Farewell, [wol]…  
My dear


End file.
